redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rawfan56
Hi Rawfan56, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 14:36, August 24, 2010 Cluny Cluny was annoying. Thornclaw --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 15:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) was not cluny the scourge is AWESOMEness Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I think you want a user/character template. One way to make that would be to click edit on a page that has it then copy paste the template to yore page, then put yore info in. I hope you have a good time here!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 14:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks !! Rawfan56 16:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello Rawfan56. (did you know....that both Elton John and Michael Jackson.......ROCK?) Im fans of them both. :)--EltonJohnRocks 21:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) sure?? what do you mean sure? also i respect you greatly bluestripe 02:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) welcome to the wiki Lordsunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! 21:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) hey sunflash =) i have another account on here can you guys guess him? he has a bad case of bloodwrath update! On HE&GS.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Do you have a redwall wars? --skalarana 02:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) no i dont blue made it didnt he? whats it about Yep, You should get one! --skalarana 03:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) alright ill go do thatRawfan56 20:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! RE:My stories Thanks! :) Did you read them on the fan fiction wiki, or on here? Cause they're completed on here. About co-writing... Well, sorry, but I barely have time to write my own stories, and I have quite a few that are backed up with writer's block. So, sorry, but I don't think I can. :\ Have you written any fan fics?--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On HE&GS. Please vote on the poll!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! You are right. You are right, that was a typo. I have corrected it and written some more, but I'm still not finish with the second chapter Nitram the Warrior. Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Hey Raw! Lol, where in the world did you come up with that name? I have been doing great except for the fact that I caught a cold after going out caroling :P I'm pretty much over it now though... What do you mean? Yeah, I like country music, Neil doesn't, everyone has different tastes, in different things. We're sorta alike I guess, were brother and sister so... :P A Fan Fiction? Hmm, maybe, what would it be about? Yeah it has been a while. So how have you been doing? What've ye been up to? Guess I'll ttyl,Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 20:16, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah another update would be nice. Hmmmm... Maybe Runsian? Runsian Ravenslayer, that sound alright? That'd be cool, yeah I'll co-write it with ya :) ttyl then! Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 20:27, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah!! That's a good one! Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 01:13, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Hello matey, there is a big update on my story [[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy|'Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy']]. If you would like to read it. :). I'm giving you and update because you commented (first who commented :) ). If you don't want any more update you can tell me. Nitram the Warrior Rage.... useless 19:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Update TUW with Sordak ;-) Hope I did him right. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 19:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Of course =) Sordak's too good a char to not be in any action. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 19:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) He'll get it back, of course =) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 00:47, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Raw, me brother. How is ye? Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 15:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I see ye have a new signature. Good fer ye matey.:) Let's chat fer a little if ye can. Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 15:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) No, I can only talk throught talk pages right now. But we can still chat, thoguht slowly ;P Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 16:03, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Greystripe? Yes, Fireheart is awesome =) Holly Stechpalme-Feure's Krieg 20:29, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Mortspear Nowhere in the article is he described as "evil." If you're referring to his classification as a "villain," that's a result of his species. As you'll note, even grey villains are still classed as villains. What we don't know is whether or not he's grey, and thus he does not receive that category. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the loooooooooooong overdue update. Cloudkit/paw/tail? Yea, he's annoying sometimes.... but he has the heart of a warrior.... yes, Greystripe = epicness =) I'm doing well, and yourself? Holly Stechpalme-Feure's Krieg 18:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Which story? :P I'm literally writing a lot at once. No, the writing isn't very hard (but they aren't very good anyway) but keeping everything straight is. Holly Stechpalme-Feure's Krieg 18:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh.... yes, that one is hard. TOO MANY CHARACTERS.. I have to find a way for them all to just come together :P Holly Stechpalme-Feure's Krieg 19:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... interesting idea. Main villain will end up being a group of villains together, consisting of Shadowbane and a few others. Macbeth's death will be interesting ;-) Holly Stechpalme-Feure's Krieg 21:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Haha exactly the point ;-) Holly Stechpalme-Feure's Krieg 21:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'd like that too but I want to build it, so the battle's more.... enjoyed. I don't think anyone's still even reading it, though =/ Holly Stechpalme-Feure's Krieg 21:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Good, haha. I know that at least I have one reader ;-) Thankssss HollyLove Conquers All 22:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC)